Be For You, Be For Me
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Mikan gets mad at Natsume because of his possessiveness and they break up! However, Mikan didn't really mean what she said and regrets what she has done. Will she be able to apologize? MxN, Read and Review. Flames are okay... Oneshot :3


**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna-chan!

Blo0dluSt20-chan here! Been a long time (=.=;) Ah, anyway, this is my fifth story! Thanks for choosing this one, everyone ^-^ I hope you like it... Oh yeah, minna, this story is based on my own ideas... Similarity with other stories is not my fault... (=.=;) Ah, anyway, moving on! XD

Oh yeah, I got the title from Yui Horie-chan's song.

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice!_

**~*Be For You, Be For Me*~**

"Geez, Natsume, you are really _starting_ to annoy me!!"

"Wha..."

"You're so possessive! I was _only _talking to Tsubasa-senpai!"

"**What the...?!** Are you saying I was **wrong**, Polka?"

"Yes! Yes, you were! You keep on jumping to conclusions! I'm already 15, by the way! I _don't_ need a watchdog, you perverted cat!"

"Are you an idiot? How can I be a watch_dog_, when I'm a **cat**?"

"You-!! You are so mean!"

"I have known that a long time ago."

"Grr... I **don't** **even know** why I agreed to go out with you-!!"

"Fine... If that's what you feel, then let's just _break up_."

"Fine!"

**~*~**

_'But now... It's not fine...'_, I thought, feeling sad. I looked up the sky, thinking about what had happened yesterday. I just had a fight with my boyfriend because of a misunderstanding and his stupid possessive nature. Apparently, I was only talking to Tsubasa-senpai, asking him a question about our recent exams and Natsume started getting mad at me.

_Why are guys so possessive?_

"Sigh..."

"Sakura-san", a voice mumbled from behind, startling me. I instantly turned around and saw my friend, Nogi Ruka. I flinched and then immediately smiled, not wanting him to know that I'm feeling sad. "Ruka-pyon! Hey, hey, wanna watch the clouds with me today?"

"I think I'll pass... It might worsen Natsume's mood", the boy replied.

_Twitch._

"Wha-? **Him again?!** Well, it's not like we're still together, anyway!"

"Huh? That means... You two broke up...?"

_Silence._

"Um, Sakura-san?"

"W..."

"Eh-?"

"**Waaahhhh!!** It was Natsume's fault! He is overly-possessive! A **narcissist**!", I cried loudly, flailing my arms up and down. It's partly my fault, but, hey, if you get the chance to blame it all on someone else, why not do so? _(A/N: LOL XD Good Kids, Do Not Listen To Mikan XD)_

"O-okay... Calm down. So what's happened?"

"I was talking to Tsubasa-senpai and he got all possessive and started yelling at me. Then I got mad and he said we should break up and I said _'Fine!'_ just like that and I suddenly realized what happened just now! No wonder I'm a **baka**!"

Ruka raised his brow. "He's jealous?", he asked, his lips turning into a smirk. _S-scary..._ First time I saw Ruka do that... It definitely **does not** suit his image... Man, Hotaru's really rubbing off on him. I just nodded my head and didn't say anything, though. "It's really cute that he's jealous, but...", I mumbled, trailing off when I saw a raven-haired boy walk towards us.

I started to panic.

"Oi, Ruka. What are you still doing here?", he asked.

"Ah, Natsume! I forgot, sorry!"

"Hn. Whatever, let's just go."

"O-okay... See you later, Sakura-san!"

Ruka waved back at me, leaving with the boy. I waved back.

.

.

.

_Sniff..._

.

.

.

"**He. Did. Not. Even. Look. At. Me-!!** Stupid perverted black cat!!", I shouted, irritated. Geez, was he really serious when he said that we should break up?! I didn't know... Natsume was like that... So easily giving up on relationships.

"I wonder if he'd forgive me if I apologized?"

**~*~**

"All right! I'm off to find Natsume!!"

I huffed and ran around the corridor, looking for a certain boy desperately. I want to... apologize to him... **I'll do my best!!**

_._

_._

_._

_Already 10 minutes and still nothing._

_._

_._

_._

_Still looking~ (13 minutes)_

_._

_._

_._

"**For God's sake!!** **Where the hell could that guy be?!!**", I shouted loudly, frustrated. I panted and sat down on the side of a corridor. So... tired!! "_Haa... Haa..._ I wonder... i-if... I'll be able... to apologize at all", I mumbled between pants. I started to cry. Geez, I wish I'd never said those kinds of things to him... I'm so horrible.

I wonder if Natsume was hurt?

_...Nah, impossible._

"Hey, you're kinda cute. A freshman, hm?"

I looked up and wiped the tears off my eyes. A tall, white-haired guy was looking at me, grinning. I flinched. I don't like the way he looks... "U-um...", I mumbled nervously. "Why are you so shy with me? I'm a 3rd year, you know. Not good to not greet your older brothers."

_Tch. Yeah, right. Who'd fall for that?_

"I-I'm sorry... I have to go now..."

I started walking away but I felt a strong pull at my hand. "Ungh!", I said, hurt by the force. "Impolite brat. I should teach you a lesson, hm?"

The boy hugged me and I felt a definitely **annoying** touch on my skirt. Grr... _**This guy is definitely-!!**_

"**Ow!!**"

I ran away while he was still distracted. Ah, geez... I felt like a dog when I bit him, but, this creep was asking for it. "Hey, you!!"

"_Ack?!_"

"You think you can escape like** that**?! You'll definitely pay!"

The boy pinned me on the wall. I glared at him and tried to kick him, but he evaded. "Heh, I let my guard down earlier. I won't let that happen again", he told me, smirking. _Damn!_

He kissed me on my neck as I tried to break free from his grip. God... _How will I be able to get out of this...?!_

"_Hic... Na... Natsume-kun... Hic... S-save me...!!_", I whispered, afraid. There's no turning back now... Natsume will never miraculously appear and save me from this sadistic pervert... I'm not **'his'** anymore.

_._

_._

_._

_Huh? The guy stopped?_

I opened my eyes and saw the guy on the floor. I blinked twice. How the heck did this happen? "... **Weakling**", a voice mumbled from beside me.

_That narcissistic voice belongs to...!!_

"N-Natsume-kun!!"

I hugged the raven-haired boy tightly, shivering. I was still frightened with what had happened earlier. I started crying. "Tch... And here you said you didn't want a watchdog", he mumbled, sighing. He hugged me back, soothing my hair.

"But it's not like I said I didn't want a watch-_cat_..."

"Hn..."

"Thank y-you...", I mumbled, hesitating a little. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear. "Whatever. I'll go now", he told me, pushing me away.

"N-no... Uh, I'm sorry... Please don't go", I said, blushing. He raised brow. "Haven't we **broken up**?"

_Ouch._

"E-eh... But..."

"Hn... Like I said, I'll go now. Let go of my shirt, Polka."

_If I let go..._

_... then I'll have no more chance of winning him back and saying him of how I feel... right?_

"No. I don't wanna let go."

"Tch... You really are annoying."

"Say whatever you want... I... want to be yours again, Natsume-kun", I mumbled. Natsume turned to me, surprised. "I-I'm s-sorry... I didn't wa-want to break u-up...!! **I really am an idiot...!!**", I cried. The boy looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah", he muttered. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "you really are an idiot... But I guess that's why I liked you."

**~*Be For You, Be For Me-END*~**

Hm...

Now that I think of it... They're kinda OOC... But, oh well. Anyway, I think it's not that good, though (=.=)

Review please :3

Oh yeah! Flames are okay ^-^

**~*~**


End file.
